Fortune's Fools
by Josephine Rayne
Summary: A Romeo and Juliet sorta thing... and a trip to New York. cj Completed!
1. And the Stage is Set

A/n A Romeo and Juliet sorta thing....  
"We All Fall Down" and " This Too Shall Pass 2" are almost done and I'll post soon...  
  
Fortune's Fools   
  
Chapter one: And the Stage is Set.   
  
I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I intended to be."   
-Douglas Adams   
  
Jamie rushed to get the ringing phone, as he uncurled himself from his peaceful nap. "Hello?" he called into it, his voice barely above whisper.  
  
"Hey Jamie, it's Peter." Jamie' s 19 year old freshman at Columbia brother's voice rang from the phone.  
  
"It's 2 in the morning, Pete." Jamie's tired voice spoke. "Have you forgotten California time already?" He joked actually truly glad to be talking to his brother. After only months since Peter went away to New York for college, Jamie, though he'd never admit it, was starting to miss him.   
  
"Oh sorry about that. I was just going to invite you to come stay with me for awhile over break." Peter said, trying to his feelings of homesickness. "Come on, it'll give you a taste of the whole 'college experience'." Peter pushed further.   
  
A trip to New York didn't sound half bad to Jamie. Maybe he could bring Caitie along as well. Sure his parents wouldn't like it too much, but they didn't really have to know about it. Besides it wasn't as if Jamie and Caitie were going out.  
  
Yet, anyway.   
  
"Alright sure. Sounds good."   
  
"Good. I'll see you in a week then, little bro." Peter replied happily. Geez, Jamie thought as he tried to get back to bed, it's too early to be so happy.  
*~*  
A/N: Definitely more soon. Along with TTSP and WAFD proubley tomorrow (praying for a snow day) or on the weekend. 


	2. Star Crossed Lovers

A/N: This story takes place before 9-11-01. I used New York City as my setting because I live a couple of hours away from there so I am familiar with the city, and it's really the only city I am familiar with.   
  
Fortune's Fouls   
  
Chapter Two: Star Crossed Lovers  
  
"I may not have gone where I intended to go , but I think I have ended up where I intended to be." Douglas Adams  
*~*  
  
"I can't believe we're really here." Caitie replied as she looked around the busy JFK airport. "Oh and did I tell about the concert we can check out?"   
  
"Yup, and we can stay with my brother in his apartment." Jamie replied. "All we have to do now is find him." The spiked haired boy said as he headed for the exit. Once leaving the airport he could here familiar sounds and sights of a city, yellow taxis bobbing through the crowd of cars, loud noises of people and things. Stuff you would never see in Kingsport, California.   
  
"Jamie!" he heard his brother Peter call behind him.   
  
"It's good to see you, big bro." Jamie replied as he gave him a quick manly sort of hug.   
  
"I told you to meet me at the gate." Peter scolded as he hailed down a cab.   
  
"What do you want from me, the airport's huge. We got lost." Jamie said. "This is my friend Caitie."  
  
*~*  
The two weeks flew by. They went to museums and parks, plays and zoos. Caitie had fallen in love with the city, with it's beauty and diversity. The rush and the fun of it all, she could tell why it attracted so many people to its borders. The day before she and Jamie took a trip up into northern New York was when she started to like Jamie, really like Jamie. They had kissed on that trip.  
  
She didn't want to return back home-Back to Kingsport. She wanted to stay here-with Jamie.   
  
*~*  
"Hey little bro, where are you going?" Peter asked Jamie as he headed for the door.  
  
"I'm going to get tickets for this concert Caitie's been dying to see. Don't tell her though it's a surprise." Jamie said smiling.  
  
"Ok. I won't." Peter said returning to his school work. Suddenly Jamie felt a weird, eerie feeling, like he wasn't ever going to see Peter again.  
  
"Are you going out later Petey?" He asked worriedly.   
  
"I don't know, I might have to go into work."  
  
"Just be careful ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Peter laughed. "Gee, I thought I was the resident New Yorker. Look who's telling who to be careful." he laughed again as Jamie joined him. He was being silly, Peter would be fine.   
  
*~*  
Caitie waited impatiently for Jamie to get back from where ever he had gone. It was their last night here and she wanted to go out and enjoy it. Besides, Peter was studying for a test in law and she knew she was disturbing him.   
  
"Jamie ill be back soon." Peter said glancing up from his books. He'll make the perfect lawyer she thought to herself.   
  
"I'm going out. I'm sick of waiting. Call me when James gets in." she said holding up her cell phone and walking out the door.  
*~*  
It was dark and gloomy night as Jamie walked back to the apartment. He knew he'd surprise Caitie with the great tickets he had for later that night. Suddenly, Jamie heard a scream coming from the back of an alley. He's brain told him it was not a good idea to look for trouble. But, he knew someone needed help and besides he couldn't stop his legs from moving in that direction.  
  
Jamie raced towards the back of the ally and saw a tall man trying to steal from- or trying to do something worse to a young girl.  
  
"Let her go!" Jamie yelled as the perpetrator turned around , letting the girl loose, probably thinking it was an officer.   
  
"Run!" he commanded of the girl, who wasted no time doing so. But, as Jamie turned to run himself. He was grabbed and turned around. He could feel a sharp pain in is chest, his mind was one step behind reality.   
*~*  
Caitie felt suddenly stupid. She was not only walking around NYC at night alone but was looking for one boy in one of the biggest cities in the world. Still, she was worried. She signed and turn back towards home. Jamie was probably inside with Peter wondering where she was.   
  
But, then again, won't they call her?  
*~*  
Jamie didn't know how long he had been lying there, but he felt himself slipping away. Caitie he said softly into the night. When he heard someone reply to his call he thought he was imagining it.  
  
"Jamie!" Caitie called again running to where Jamie lay.  
  
"Caitie!" he mumbled reaching for her hand.   
  
"I'll call for help."  
  
"No, please just stay here with me." she nodding realizing the truth but not wanting to believe it. She called for help anyway.  
  
"You tried to be the hero again didn't you?" Caitie looked into his eyes. "This isn't Kingsport, you should have stayed out of it."   
  
"I had to." Jamie smiled. "I got us the tickets you wanted. That was the surprise."  
  
Caitie started to smile to as Jamie began to gasp for air. "Come on Jamie don't go, helps on its way. Please stay." he cried desperately. She felt wetness on her eyes.   
  
"I love you." Jamie replied as she kissed him saying those words back to him. His eyes closed and his labored breathing stopped ., as the world around him kept moving….  
  
Caitie cried rocking him slightly. Their love had ended as quickly as it had began. A sense of regret and a thought of what could have been filled the air. She sat there for a long time for the ambulance came, in a city she had come to love and was now ruined forever.   
"I may not have gone where I intended to go , but I think I have ended up where I intended to be." Douglas Adams  
  
*~*  
A/N: I know kind of short and rushed. It was just this story I wrote a while back and decided to post. I could have made it longer but then it would have been mostly fluff. 


End file.
